The current development trends for office automation apparatus are compact size and more integration in functions, while the cost thereof is also desired to reduce.
The office automation apparatus can be classified to single-function office automation apparatus such as stand-alone printer, copier and scanner; and multiple-function office automation apparatus such as a multiple purpose printer (MFP) integrated with copying, printing, scanning and facsimile functions.
Moreover, the current office automation apparatus is also incorporated with automatic document feeder (ADF) to save effort of user. However, the office automation apparatus with ADF generally requires operations for positioning optical module (such as CCD or CIS) and calibrating color before scanning (including the scanning process for copying). A positioning sensor is required and cost is increased.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional office automation apparatus with a flatbed body 1, an optical module 13 in the flatbed body 1, an automatic document feeder (ADF) 2 arranged at a left top side of the flatbed body 1, and a top housing 11 arranged at remaining top portion of the flatbed body 1 and used to retain a scanning/copying glass 12. A calibration plate 121 is provided between a left side of the scanning/copying glass 12 and the top housing 11. A document to be scanned is moved by a gear set 23 in the ADF 2 and then fed into the office automation apparatus. Moreover, the document is guided by a guiding groove 21 to move through a scanning window 22 below which the optical module 13 is arranged. Therefore, the document is scanned by the optical module 13 while being fed to pass through the scanning window 22. Moreover, a home sensor 131 is provided at a left side of the optical module 13 to position the optical module 13 to a home location.
However, before scanning operation, the optical module 13 is subjected to a calibration step wherein the optical module 13 is moved rightward to a position below the calibiation plate 121 for the calibration step. Afterward, the optical module 13 is returned to the home location under the control of the home sensor 131. The calibration step is cumbersome and additional hardware (the home sensor 131) is required.
Therefore, it is desired to calibrate the optical module 13 and move back the optical module 13 to the home location with better efficiency.